


'Kura! Let's Go on TV!

by Seqyn



Series: Promise Me Nothing Sequels/Spin-Offs/Stand-Alones [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, So bad, Thiefshipping, Tumblr Prompt, YGOTAS, haha . . . ha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seqyn/pseuds/Seqyn
Summary: Bakura and Marik just got off their honeymoon, and want to buy a house. Not able to agree, they go onto HGTV's House Hunters.





	1. In Which We Decide That OHMIRA THIS HAS TO STOP

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr prompt. :D Having too much fun with this.

"We need a house!" Marik exclaimed, squeezing around Bakura in the tiny flat's kitchen.

"I know, I know. We've talked about this. We should look for a new house today, okay?" Bakura grit his teeth, spilling part of his cup of coffee when Marik shoved past him. "Careful."

"Yea, seriously." Marik sat down, sighing as he opened his laptop. Pop-up ads were everywhere, some for yaoi dating sims, one for an online vampire game and the last a fashion site ad.

He entered a new search: homes for sale in Domino City.


	2. In Which We Argue Over Design

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this'll be short af. Sorry. But I'm typing on a WIIU Gamepad, so it's really hard to improv in this one (all my other stories have a hard copy, hand written on actual paper).

"What about this?" Marik pointed, and Bakura sighed, shaking his head.

"No, that's weird. What about that?"

"Uh uh."

_Hours Later . . ._

"THAT ONE!" Marik yelled, pointing.

"No. No. It's three Ra-damned stories. Why do we need that much?"

"Ugh. Um, then let's look at that—"

"Look at that layout. No way in hell, Marik."

Bakura let out a long sigh, noticing a pop-up ad.

_House Hunters is now looking for volunteers! Click here to sign up!_


	3. In Which We Are Kicked Off An HGTV Show

Suzanne Whang rubbed her temples, wondering if the Ishtar's constant bickering was really what she (and they) had signed up for. Bakura's attitude was nasty, and Marik was overly upbeat, wanting every. Damn. Thing.

The director and camera men, too, were sick of the newly-wedded couple.

Day three of filming, and still barely any useable footage. Bakura rolled his eyes as they walked through _another_ uncommonly large house. Marik liked them, but Bakura was tired of them.

"C-Could you put that down?" Whang pointed out Marik's rod, after the director had failed to part the sacred item from the Egyptian.

"No," he said, brandishing it at her.

It was that "threatening gesture" that got them kicked out, landing back in a small flat with two bedrooms. Bakura sighed, spilling his coffee again.

"Fluffy! Look!" Marik shoved his mobile in Bakura's face, who took it calmly, reading through the house description, viewing the photos and, somehow, found nothing wrong with it.

"Looks good. Where is it?"

"Across the street from the Pharaoh's game store! Lucky, right? And right in our price range and everything. I like it."

"So do I. Get the realtor to put in a tour."

"Alright!" Marik scurried away, grinning. Who needed Suzanne Whang?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! All done. :D Don't forget to view my other works.


End file.
